Date Experiment
by Fujoshi janai desu yo ne
Summary: Karena paksaan dari Tanaka, Hinata dan Kageyama pun terlibat dalam simulasi kencan di Tokyo..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Rated : T

Date Experiment

Warning:

OOC, typo(s), AU, etc.

Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

Tampak 3 orang berjersey merah yang melambangkan pemain voli dari Team Nekoma berjalan dengan tenang didalam sebuah taman bermain di Area Tokyo,

"Oi, serius nih pesanan si Haiba ada disini?"  
itulah perkataan pertama sang kapten, Kuroo Tetsuro, semenjak mereka masuk ke taman bermain itu.

"Hn, kata si kampret itu kalau dia nggak dibeliin cemilan kesukaannya yang ada disini dia nggak bakal ikut pertandingan latihan besok!" ucap libero team mereka, Morisuke Yaku, sambil menggertak gertakkan jari tangannya menahan kesal.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang si Inuoka lagi pergi ke luar kota, jadi kita perlu dia sebagai pengganti Middle Blocker nya," balas Kuroo sambil mengangkat pundaknya,  
"Seperti anak kecil saja.." ucap sang setter team, Kenma Kozume, pelan sambil tetap memainkan PSP nya.

"Kamu juga ikut lantaran mau beli game limited edition terakhir ada di toko sebelah taman ini," gumam Kuroo sambil melirik kantung plastik yang dikaitkan di tas Kenma, yang juga dibalas lirikan Kenma,  
"Tch, Berisik," balas Kenma dengan decikan lidahnya lalu kembali menatap PSP.

Yaku hanya terkikik geli melihatnya, sampai seorang perempuan yang tampak tergesa gesa dan tidak sengaja menabrak Kenma hingga jatuh, yang kemudian PSP milik Kenma berhasil diselamatkan Kuroo yang refleks menangkapnya sebelum jatuh ke tanah dan rusak.

"Itte te.. Ah! go.. gomennasai!" ucap perempuan itu panik,  
Meski sebal, Kenma tetap tenang dan segera beranjak berdiri dari tanah,  
"Haah.. lupakan saja," ucapnya mengehela nafas sambil mengulurkan tangan, "Daijoubu desu ka-" lanjutnya yang kemudian terhenti melihat perempuan itu. Irisnya melebar tidak percaya hingga akhirnya ia mengatakannya,

"Hinata?"

Perempuan yang masih terduduk di tanah itu tampak mendongak ke atas lalu melongo.  
"Ke.. Kenma?!" ucapnya dengan nada tidak percaya.

3 pemain Nekoma itu terdiam kaku melihat perempuan yang ternyata adalah Hinata Shouyou itu. Yang mereka lihat bukanlah laki laki yang biasanya memakai jersey hitam, berambut pendek tidak keruan warna orange, dan tas olahraga, melainkan sesosok perempuan berponytail warna orange, memakai dress selutut berwarna putih dan memakai heels yang agak tinggi.

Ka.. kawaii.. pikir mereka kecuali Kenma yang hanya terdiam sambil sweatdrop.

"kamu.. serius si bocah pendek dari Karasuno itu?" tanya Kuroo yang sedari tadi sudah berjongkok memperhatikan Hinata yang terdiam memutih. Yang tiba tiba diselingi teriakan sang partner Hinata, Tobio Kageyama, dari kejauhan,

"Oi teme! Sudah kubilang jangan pergi jauh ja—eh?! Nekoma?!" teriaknya telat.

Mereka bertiga hanya sweatdrop, dan memikirkan hal yang sama,

Oh.. sepertinya mereka sedang kencan..

"Tu.. tunggu! Ini bukan yang seperti kalian pikirkan!" teriak Hinata panik dan berusaha berdiri namun terjatuh lagi karena heels yang ia pakai.

Mereka bertiga hanya memandang satu sama lain, sambil berpikir,

Apa.. yang sedang terjadi disini?

 **Dua Hari yang lalu** **di Wilayah Miyagi** **..**

"Hoi para kelas satu! kumpul kesini sebentar!" teriak Tanaka sepelan mungkin agar tidak terdengar yang lain kecuali para kelas satu.  
"ada apa Tanaka san?" tanya Kageyama yang sampai duluan mendekati Tanaka sebelum yang lain.  
"Apakah kalian tahu 3 hari lagi hari apa?" tanya Tanaka yang terlihat bersemangat sesaat setelah para kelas satu berkumpul di dekatnya.  
"3 hari lagi? Etto.. hari kamis?" ucap Hinata asal.  
"bukan bodoh!" ucap Nishinoya tiba tiba muncul disebelah Hinata dan menjitak kepalanya,  
"Itu adalah hari ulang tahun Kiyoko san!" ucap Nishinoya sepelan mungkin sambil melirik sekeliling. Memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarnya selain Tanaka dan para kelas satu.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari Michimiya san,"

"Michimiya itu siapa?"

"dia kapten club voli perempuan alias teman baiknya Kiyoko san,"

"ah, sou.."

Tanaka menghela nafas dan mengulang perkataannya lagi, "baiklah, aku mendapat Informasi dari Michimiya san, kalau Kiyoko san sedang mengagumi suatu perhiasan,"

"itu bisa menjadi hadiah dari kita untuknya!" potong Nishinoya dengan semangat, lalu Tanaka melanjutkannya lagi, "Tapi itu tidak semudah yang kita pikirkan, perhiasan itu ternyata hadiah untuk pemenang couple game di sebuah taman bermain di Tokyo," jelas Tanaka sambil memamerkan isi sebuah majalah remaja perempuan yang dia dapat dari Michimiya yang memperlihatkan gambaran sebuah perhiasan dan juga keterangan tentang couple game yang ia jelaskan tadi.

"eh? Tokyo?" ucap Hinata heran sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Yoi, dan couple game itu akan dilaksanakan lusa besok di siang hari, bertepatan dengan tes mingguan para kelas 2!" ujar Tanaka dengan nada dramatis, bahka Nishinoya tampak akan menitikkan air mata mendengar kisah itu.

"hm.. lalu? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami kan?" tegas Tsukishima sambil melipat tangan di dadanya yang membuyarkan suasana dramatis yang dibuat Tanaka,

"O..oi Tsukki! Kau terlalu frontal!" ucap Yamaguchi yang berusaha menahan tawa,

"Tidak! Ini ada hubungannya dengan kalian," tegas Tanaka sambil menatap Tsukishima yang terlihat sangat serius. Lalu tiba tiba dia mengacungkan beberapa tiket, terlihat jelas itu tiket taman bermain di wilayah Tokyo yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"kalian harus menggantikan kami pergi ke sana dan mendapatkan hadiah itu!" ucap Tanaka dengan senyuman jahatnya yang khas dan juga disambut dengan segala komentar dan keluhan para kelas satu.

"aku tidak bisa, aku ada urusan besok," ucap Tsukishima dengan nada santai,

"aku ada acara keluarga," ucap Yamaguchi juga dengan nada polos.

"berarti.." beberapa orang segera menatapi 2 orang yang tidak memberi komentar apa apa, yaitu Kageyama dan Hinata. "Yo kalian berdua, kalian harus mengikuti ini!" tegas Tanaka sambil menyondor paksa 2 buah tiket kearah mereka.

"Eeeh?!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan, "kalian berdua tidak ada rencana kan? Lagi pula ini couple game, pas buat 2 orang," ucap Tsukishima terkekeh kekeh.  
"jangan bercanda oi! Ini jelas couple game! Dan kami berdua laki laki, nggak ada perempuannya!" tegas Kageyama berusaha membela diri.

"Yaudah, Hinata jadi perempuan saja." celetuk Yamaguhi yang ternyata didengar semua orang.  
"Nice Yamaguchi! Ide yang bagus!" ucap Nishinoya tertawa jahat diiringi dengan anggukan Tanaka yang tampak puas dengan ide itu.  
"Eeh?! Kenapa aku yang jadi perempuannya?!" teriak Hinata tidak percaya.  
"Persetan Hinata mau jadi perempuan kek, mau jadi banci kek, pokoknya aku nggak mau mengikuti game itu!" tegas Kageyama memberontak. Yang kemudian disusul dengan genggaman keras di kepalanya,  
"Ini perintah dari senpai, Ka ge ya ma," eja Tanaka dengan suara dan tatapan horrornya.  
Kageyama dan Hinata pun tidak bisa melawan lagi, karena yang lain juga menatap mereka seperti itu, terkecuali Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi yang asik tertawa dibelakang kerumunan.

"Ha.. haik.."

 **Sekarang** **di Area Tokyo** **..**

"Dan begitulah, penyebab kami ada disini sekarang.." ucap Kageyama menyelesaikan ceritanya dengan lesu beserta dengan Hinata yang menunduk sambil menutup mukanya. Seperti berusaha lari dari kenyataan bahwa sekarang dia berperan menjadi seorang perempuan.

"lalu.. darimana dandanan dan pakaianmu itu, ah, dan juga wig itu Hinata?"

"dari Michimiya san.."

"Oh.."

Yaku tampaknya prihatin dengan sikap dua orang dari team rivalnya ini, meski begitu, mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa apa.

"Ah gawat,"

"Ada apa, Kapten?"

"15 menit lagi latihan akan dimulai,"

"Eeh?! Gawat, kita belum membeli pesanan Haiba!"

"Ya sudah, Kenma, ayo kita pergi, dan juga kalian berdua, sampai nanti."

"Ah ya, Hinata, mungkin saat ini aku tidak bisa membantumu, tapi.. berjuanglah,"

Kenma pun tersenyum kecil dan segera pergi menyusul kedua rekannya, meninggalkan Kageyama dan Hinata yang terduduk bengong di bangku taman.

"Fyuh, tak kusangka kita akan bertemu mereka disini,"

"Ya tentu sajalah, ini kan Tokyo, Bakageyama!"

"Ya bagian Tokyo nya tentu saja aku tahu Bego! cuman bagian bertemu di taman bermainnya.. rasanya agak aneh juga.."

"Tapi aku senang bertemu Kenma, terutama kalimat terakhirnya tadi.. membuatku bersemangat!" tegas Hinata bernada semangat, berbeda dengan beberapa menit sebelumnya. Kageyama juga tampak bersemangat melihat tingkahnya.

"Ah, sebentar lagi couple game nya di mulai, lebih baik kita ke sana sekarang,"

"Tunggu sebentar Kageyama!"

"Apalagi sih?"

"Jalannya.. jangan cepat cepat, telapak kakiku sudah sakit memakai heels ini.. ehehe.."

"..."

TBC

Auth:  
Hai~k! Arigatou sudah membaca FF Haikyuu pertamaku! ^^/  
yah mungkin ada beberapa yang OOC, maklumlah baru seminggu nonton Haikyuu nya jadi belum terlalu mendalami karakter karakternya, kecuali Hinata dan Kageyama mungkin? :v  
oya, gomen aja ya fans service shonen ai nya kayak gak ada, tunggu chapter 2 nya :v  
ditunggu review nya ya~! ^^/


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi

Rated : T

Date Experiment

Warning:

OOC, typo(s), AU, etc.

Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan dari cerita ini.

Happy Reading

Chapter 2

Hinata tampak duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang kosong sambil mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang sakit karena high heels yang ia pakai sejak tadi, dan juga Hinata tidak perlu khawatir roknya terbuka karena ia memakai celana stocking hitam dari Michimiya.

Terlihat dari kejauhan, seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang memakai kaos putih, jaket bulu berwarna biru hitam, celana jeans, dan sepatu yang tidak lain adalah Kageyama datang menghampirinya.

"Oi, aku sudah mendaftarkan kita sebagai pesertanya, Couple Gamenya dimulai 15 menit lagi," ucap Kageyama dengan nada kalem, "Oh, ok, Sankyu!" jawab Hinata pendek sambil mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Kageyama yang tinggi dihadapannya.

Kageyama pun duduk di sebelah Hinata, lalu melirik kakinya, "masih sakit tuh?" tanyanya pelan, Hinata hanya mangangguk pelan, "setelah ini.. aku tidak akan pernah mau mencoba memakai sepatu tinggi luar biasa itu.." ucap Hinata pelan dengan muka datarnya sambil melirik sedikit high heels berwarna putih yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya. Yang dilanjutkan dengan tatapan ngeri Kageyama melihat heels itu.

"Mattaku.. nih, pakai ini untuk mendinginkan kakimu," ucap Kageyama menghela nafas sambil memberikan Hinata sekaleng pocari dingin, "A-arigatou.." jawab Hinata pelan kemudian menerima pocari itu dan menempelkan dasar kalengnya yang dingin ke kakinya.

"Lagian kamu sih, udah tahu sakit make high heels begitu malah lari lari terus nabrak anggotanya Nekoma itu lagi!" omel Kageyama sambil melirik Hinata, "Ya mau gimana lagi! Malu tahu! Mana kita.. diliatin banyak orang.. terus dibilang pasangan!" balas Hinata terbata bata karena mukanya benar benar memerah selagi mengingat kejadian kejadian tadi."Ya sudahlah, lu-lupakan saja kejadian yang tadi, kita fokuskan untuk memenangkan hadiahnya dan pulang dengan selamat," ucap Kageyama yang semulanya tampak memerah juga tetapi dengan cepat ia tutupi dengan sifat serius + ambisi untuk menangnya itu.

Hinata menatap kesal Kageyama sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. "Kau dari tadi tenang tenang saja sih! Sebal tahu melihatnya, Bakageyama!" cibir Hinata sambil membuka kaleng pocarinya dan meneguknya dengan ia sadari, terlihat jelas aura aura hitam berkumpul disekitar Kageyama, yang membuat Hinata terkejut saat menatapnya kembali.

"Hoo.. jadi kau menganggapku tenang tenang saja ya, setelah harga diriku dipermainkan oleh si duo maniak Kiyoko san dan Kacamata brengsek itu, lalu hari liburku yang berharga dipakai untuk kencan yang tidak berguna ini, terlebih lagi ini kencan pertamaku yang ternyata diambil olehmu,dan kau tahu apa lagi yang lebih penting? Aku dipermalukan di depan team rival kita, terutama dengan setternya itu," tekan Kageyama dengan nada mengerikannya yang membuat Hinata merinding.

"Hontou ni GOMENNASAI!" teriak Hinata berapa detik kemudian di depan Kageyama sambil membungkuk 90 derajat lurus. Kalau saja keadaan memungkinkan, Hinata pasti sudah melakukan dogeza sejak hening beberapa menit,

Hinata, yang sejak tadi sudah berkeringat dingin, segera menghancurkan suasana mengerikan itu, "A-ah! Sepertinya Couple Game akan segera dimulai! Ayo, sebaiknya kita bergegas kesana!" ucapnya panik sambil menarik Kageyama dari bangku itu dan pergi sambil tertawa tawa paksa.

"Konnichiwa minna~! Aku sebagai bunny girl di event ini akan menjadi host kalian dalam beberapa waktu ke depan! Yoroshiku pyon~!" ucap seorang bunny girl dengan ceria di atas panggung yang disambut dengan sorakan dan siulan para penontonnya. Kageyama -yang sepertinya sudah kembali normal- berada tidak jauh dari panggung itu mendengarkan dengan tenang bersamaan dengan Hinata -yang tampaknya lega melihat Kageyama normal kembali- disebelahnya yang tampak antusias dengan sekelilingnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan peraturan dan cara main di Couple Game ini! Pertama tama, para pasangan yang berpartisipasi dimohon berjajar sesuai dengan nomor peserta acak yang kalian dapat!" tegas sang bunny girl sambil menunjuk depan panggung. Kageyama, Hinata, bersamaan dengan pasangan lainnya pun mulai mengikuti intruksi itu.

"Nee Kageyama, kita dapat nomor berapa?"

"Nomor 6,"

"Souka.. ah! Kocchi kocchi!"

Kageyama hanya pasrah mengikuti Hinata yang terlihat bersemangat dan berjalan perlahan.

"Nah, sekarang, pegangan tanganlah dengan pasangan kalian!" lanjut bunny girl itu dengan innocent face nya,

"..EH?"

angkah mereka berdua terhenti, iris mata mereka melebar, kemudian saling beradu lirikan,

".. serius nih?"

"Ya seriuslah boge,"

Hinata tampak terdiam sejenak kemudian perlahan tangan kanannya mulai meraih tangan kiri Kageyama, "cu-cuman sekali ini saja loh!" bisiknya sewot dengan kedua pipinya yang mulai merona, yang tampak membuat Kageyama terkejut dan memerah hebat. "Te-tentu saja bodoh!" balas Kageyama yang terlihat berusaha membuang mukanya.

Sang bunny girl itu tampak memperhatikan pasangan pasangan yang sudah berjajar di depannya, lalu tiba tiba tersenyum misterius,

"Jaa.. selanjutnya,"

Tiba tiba sepasang tangan muncul diantara Hinata dan Kageyama lalu mengikat tangan mereka yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan sebuah besi berantai,Ya, lebih tepatnya sebuah borgol,

"?!" teriak mereka berdua tanpa suara karena terkejut melihat tangan mereka di borgol tiba tiba, begitu juga dengan pasangan pasangan lainnya.

"Ya! Seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang, 2 tangan tiap pasangan yang diborgol itu lah yang tidak boleh digunakan selama game ini! Ah, ini juga termasuk peraturan ya," ucap bunny girl itu ceria beserta dengan wink nya yang sama sekali tidak ber efek pada sepasang "laki laki" ini karena mereka sudah terlanjur syok duluan, melihat tangan kanan Hinata dan tangan kiri Kageyama diborgol.

"Dalam game ini, para pasangan akan melewati 5 rute tantangan yang berbeda beda, kalian harus pandai, kompak juga cepat dalam memainkan game dalam rute rute ini! Setiap rutenya akan ada orang yang bertugas memberi tantangan juga berperan untuk mengesahkan kalian agar bisa lanjut ke rute berikutnya! Jadi inti game ini adalah, siapa yang cepat, dia dapat!" jelas bunny girl itu panjang lebar. "Ah, ada lebih dari 15 game di dalam taman bermain ini yang kalian bebas pilih! tetapi rute terakhir semuanya sama ya!" lanjut bunny girl itu lagi.

Kageyama yang sendari tadi melihat peta penanda lokasi game yang diberikan oleh orang yang memborgolnya tadi tampak menghela nafas lalu melipat kertas itu. "Aku sudah tahu kita akan ke rute mana, kau tinggal mengikutiku saja," lirik Kageyama, yang dijawab anggukan pelan Hinata menuruti perintah Kageyama.

"Yosh! Para pasangan silahkan bersiap di tempat masing masing!" teriak bunny girl itu sambil mengangkat sebuah pistol udara di tangannya.

"Oi, kau lepas saja high heels itu,"

"Hah? Berarti aku lari gak pakai sepatu?"

"Ya daripada kamu memperlambat saja, lagipula.. ntar kakimu malah tambah sakit,"

"I-iya sih.. ya udah deh,"

Sang bunny girl tampak mulai berteriak memberikan aba aba,

"Siap?"

"Se.."

"No,"

"Fighto!"

Pistol udara itu pun berbunyi, para pasangan langsung melesat dengan cepat,

"Yosh, Iku yo, Hinata!"

"Ou!"

TBC

Auth:

Fuah, akhir bisa ke publish juga ini chapter 2  
udah lama sih bikin storynya, tapi nge publish in nya itu loh :v  
untuk para pemberi review, arigatou!  
(btw, soal ultah hinata itu aku baru tau, kebetulannya pas banget :v)  
yosh, selamat menunggu chapter 3 nya ya~  
ditunggu review nya ^^


End file.
